


Empire of Kingdoms

by CaitlynnSwichtenberg



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynnSwichtenberg/pseuds/CaitlynnSwichtenberg
Summary: There were once 5 leaders that ruled the separate kingdoms of the empire. The Oasis, the Icelands, Bronzerock, Hollowbane, and Blood Islands. Chosen by their people and overpowered by a brother, they were once forgotten. The griffin will swim. The Levianthan will fly. The phoenix will drown. The dragon will freeze. The serpent will walk. The awakening will resurface once more.Bless the King for his unyeilding mind and persuasive outlookBless the King for his fealty to his people and unwary heartBless the Queen for her fondness of creatures and sharp witted mindBless the Queen for her passionate rage and substantial infatuationBless the King for his unwavering loyalty and vigorous morality





	1. Chapter 1

Stay awake

A woman wearing a nightgown sat while she tried to read a book with heavy eyes. The books they provided her were not entertaining. Often, she found herself staring at the words while flipping the page on occasion to make it seem as if she was making progress. None of the information stayed with her, almost as if her mind could not keep any more information. The crisp air felt like little pins poking into her skin. A chill ran down her spine and made the hairs on her arms stand. The scent of pine and saltwater made her stomach churn as her migraine became worse.

"Ms. Daventine." The orderly's voice has never sounded so cold. How long had he been speaking or when did he even enter her room? She'd fought against it for so long, but this was it. She could feel them using as much of their power they could to bring her back. The woman knew what they would do once they found her. You could only keep up an act for so long before the questions began to pour in. She couldn't stop the inevitable. There must have had only been a few people left, or perhaps she was the last one.

She stood from the chair, setting the book onto her side table in the process, and made her way to the window. The rain was light, and you could only tell of its presence by the darkness of the cement and the droplets that made its way to the windows of buildings and cars. A cherry tree sat outside her window. It was coming back to life from one of the coldest winters in the last two decades. She saw it. A raven was sitting on the branch closest to her window staring back at her. She felt uneasy and faint.

Stay awake

"Ms. Daventine, I will not ask you again." She turned around as she had already forgotten that he was there. The pounding in her head rang like the beat of a marching drum. The man lifted his brows as his eyes met hers. As she looked down, she saw him holding a rather large pink pill inside a white plastic cup. Her vision had become compromised from the pain and lack of sleep, but she knew what it was. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping to ease her mind a little before she responded.

"I do not need that, but thank you." She stated as only a whisper. It was clear to the staff she had been having trouble sleeping. Even a few of the other patients have questioned her state of mind. They thought she was suffering from sleep deprivation and undernourishment. Dark circles had formed under her hazy chestnut eyes that seemed to sink deeper within. Her face had become hollow and fragile looking. As of late, she had been irritable, fuzzy minded, and unmotivated. But she couldn't tell them why she was acting the way she was. 

When she had told her therapist of her room smelling of pine, he'd told her that it's her mind's way of easing itself. That there was no smell. He didn't treat her the way normal therapists would. He was there to make her think she was not in her right state of mind and then shove unhelpful solutions down her throat.

The last time she spoke of what she suffered from, they had thrown her into this damned place and forgotten all about her. She was a threat to herself and others; everyone persisted. The few times she had mentioned her troubles to her therapist, he had done his best to assure her that it was a dream, that she was safe. His solutions were vague. He'd tell her she isn't getting enough sleep, eating the correct foods, or staying active enough. That it resulted in her mind wandering. That it was all in her head. He would attempt to pry at her saying that he just wanted to help her discover the root of her trauma and help her unravel it to make her better... make her see clear. But she swore that it was more than a dream.

"It's not optional." He responded with a sharp tone. The pounding in her head had become so loud that she had to focus on his mouth to understand his words as he spoke. He began to walk towards her. "And it's this or the shot." He tried to make it seem as if she were being given an option. Either take this medication or they would sedate her to make her sleep. "Choose." The tone of his voice when he said it sent an unsettling chill down her spine.

Stay awake

"I told you," she paused as she took a step back. "I don't need that." She knew that it was an argument she wouldn't win, but she would buy herself as many moments as possible. The migraine swirled its way through her head. It had begun in the lower part near her neck and was working its way forward.

Stay awake

"Dr. Crotell said that you needed a good rest for the sake of the safety of you and other patients. That you have been hearing and seeing things that are not there. This is your last chance." He took another step forward putting only 4 ft between them as he outstretched the cup. "Take it, now." She accepted the cup because she had no choice.

Taking the cup, she avoided looking at him and took one final glance out the window. The rain had stopped, and the raven was gone. He cleared his throat, so she knew he was still near her. "I'm not leaving until I see you swallow it."

She gave him a sour look, releasing a groan from her throat in annoyance. She wanted to let the frustration in her voice be clear as she barked back at him. "You can't expect me to take a pill with a dry mouth." She was still avoiding eye contact. The orderly sighed and trotted out of the room and returned with another plastic cup full of clear fluid. He handed it to her, and she examined it. Swirling it, smelling it. She couldn't remember how long she had been this paranoid. The feeling had lived in her for as long as she could remember, but it's been growing stronger in the last 8 months.

She crawled into her small bed and let out a sigh of irritation. The sheets and pillowcases were scratchy with a mattress so plush and thin that when she lied down her body sunk into it, the bars underneath pressed against her spine. Pain shot through her and you could see the nervousness in her eyes. She had pushed down sleep for the last 4 days to avoid her nightmares. She planned to stay awake long enough for him to leave, and she would make herself ill to dispose of the medication that would soon live in her stomach. When you sleep, you are at your most vulnerable. That was the only time her mind was weak enough for them to gain access to it. Her head throbbed.

Stay awake

She took the sleeping medication. The orderly made her open her mouth, gesturing for her to lift her tongue and widen her cheeks to prove she hadn't pretended to swallow it. He lifted his chin to her in approval as she obeyed. This had been an ongoing issue recently. But that was because she didn't want to face her nightmares. Tonight, she pleaded to become engulfed in the nightmares if her plan failed. The alternative would be much worse. She couldn't do it again.  
"Sleep well. We hope you wake up feeling refreshed." She glared at him and rolled onto her side. The world had become blurry to her. "We have your best interest in mind." He muttered from behind her.

"I will let the nurse know if I need anything." She said with a voice as stern and sharp as she could speak. The woman heard him take slow footsteps out of the room and the door closed. Alone, at last, she let out a sly smile. She mustered what strength she could and threw her blankets off of her as she stood. Her knees buckled beneath her and everything went black as her body crumbled into the floor.

***

The dream seemed as if it were underwater, rippling. The air was thick with the scent of the pine from the trees in the nearby groove and saltwater from the rapid river that leads into the sea. Birds chirped as the warm air released a breeze that made the fragrances all more vivid. Cotton flew through the air that a young mountain lion pounced on.

It brushed a man's brown hair across his wide forehead and bushy brows. "Hold your sword like this." The man struck a position of which he kept while sword dancing. His defined jawline clenched as he gripped the hilt.

"I know how to hold a sword. With the number of times I've taken you down, you'd think you'd know this too." She curved the corner of her mouth upward while raising her right brow so slightly that you could have almost missed it. She was taunting him.

"I know-" He dragged out the word then paused for emphasis. "-you haven't because I have beaten you more. Arrogance like that is why I am better than you. You assume your training is enough to beat anyone. The fact is I'm the one who was chosen to train you which is why I know your technique doesn't vary, and you are very predictable." She swung her sword at him which he deflected with ease. "See? I can... see. Your eyes say what you're about to do, no matter how lax your body is. I always know." She struck again and again which he pivoted out of the way of each blow with grace. "Don't let anger control your moves." He grinned at her knowing that it only taunted her more.

"Why are we even doing this?" She said as her breathing was rapid and her sword shook in her hand. "Has it occurred to you that perhaps the reason my moves are so predictable is that we've been training for hours? Or maybe that we do this every day with few breaks? Or possibly, that just giving me a bit of freedom would do me some good?" She swung again which he deflected once more. Her hands were calloused and enough sweat seeped from her palms it was impossible to hold her sword still.

"Your moves are predictable because I know you. Until you can beat me time and time again, you are not the master. I am," He paused. "And you will never be capable of it until you learn the proper techniques." He tilted his head to her as if he were studying her face. "And you know why you can't have freedom. This is the life you allowed others to choose for you. Your curiosity pulled you in deeper. Because knowledge is power, and power is consuming for you."

"Knowledge isn't power." He swung at her this time. She had little time to deflect and the sound of metal against metal made a ring that lingered in her ears. "Power is power. And I have more than enough of it." He swung repeatedly and after a few well-placed blows he knocked the sword from her hand. She grunted in rage as she furrowed her brows.

A smirk crept at the edges of his lips as he sang out. "I win." He ran his hands through his hair to push it out of his face, exposing the beaded sweat on his skin. "Do better than that."

Work with what's at your disposal

She took two steps forward while she moved her feet in an unusual way. He smiled and swung again with his sword. She stumbled as she moved out of the way and it missed her arm by a few mere centimeters. He swung once more and realized his mistake. Blade mid-air, she had ducked while she placed a small jab at the center of his wrist with her index knuckle. His fingers to spasmed in reflex, making his sword fall on to the dewy grass only a few feet away. Rage in her eyes burned like the depths of Hollowbane. He shoved his foot into her chest, pushing her as far back as he could while he tried to regain his sword. She didn't go far and was back onto her feet within 1 tumble. She may have not been well-balanced while focused, but she was excellent with her coordination when needed. He drove his arm for the sword and his hand met the handle. At the same time, her foot met the blade and her knee the same to his face.

Their training hadn't always been this aggressive, but he learned some time ago that it was the only way to get her to try. It's not that she wouldn't put in some effort, but this was the only way she would show her true nature. Make her get into fight-or-flight mode. When they used to train in the past, she had thought he'd never cause her harm. He still remembered the twitch in her left eye when he kicked her so hard in her chest he could have sworn he heard cracking. But that unleashed a side of her he had never seen before. As if nothing had happened, she got back up and fought him. Though, the next day and many that followed, she was in so much pain that they couldn't train. But it gave her the push she needed. Ever since then, he had made all their practices as if they were a real battle, dancing the line of life or death.

The girl sat down onto a small array of flowers and sighed. "Honestly, Michael. I need a moment to rest." She pulled out her device to check the time and see if she had received any messages. She hadn't. "We've been going at it for almost 2 and a half hours. At this rate, I may jab my sword into my heart to free me of this repetitive game you play." She let out a small laugh that was so light you could only hear the exhaling of air. He sat beside her, handing her a canteen. She gulped it. "I don't even understand why we bother with this training. Everyone is at peace. Negotiations last week went as good as anyone could expect and no one has done anything to prove otherwise." She sat the canteen next to her and laid onto her back while she outstretched her arms.

"One day, the day will come where you will understand why we do this. I want you to protect yourself. Protect the people who need you. It may seem like things are safe for now, but you know why you must prepare yourself. Peace does not last forever. You know that better than anyone." He looked at her with a concerned expression. And to that, she let out a sigh as she sat back up and drank.

She rose to her feet and looked over at the cub while she reached out a hand out for him to grab. "Let's go again." She refused to allow anyone to undermine or stand against her. Not without a fight.

***

She held still, unable to open her eyes. The air lingered with a familiar scent. Different tones of voices whispered in the background, yet she couldn't make out many words or how many voices were present.

Why is it so cold in here? Did someone open my window? And why is my bed so firm, no... like a rock?

Her blankets were thin, but she didn't feel the lightweight on top of her. Then, at last, a female voice asked why she hadn't awakened yet. She had heard that voice before but was unsure from where. But it brought her reassurance knowing that she understood something going on.

Did an old patient return? Why are they in my room? Why are so many people here?

Her migraine had ceased, almost as if it had never been there, but more and more questions had plagued her mind. She no longer felt the twisted feeling that dwelled in her stomach the day prior. The sweat on her skin had soaked her clothing and hair, leaving her feeling disgusted. When she tried to remove the strand that stuck to her cheek, her arm wouldn't move. There was no strength left in her. The sound of another voice, a male now, responded to the woman and stated she needs a little more time.

Her eyes opened slightly and all she could tell was that she was lying on a white marble floor. That's when everything came crashing down on her. The scent of pine. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't make a sound.

Run

She tried her best to lift herself off of the ground. Get up and run as far away from this place as her legs would carry her. She couldn't move a muscle and her eyes began feeling heavy again. As if someone threw them self on top of her, everything felt heavy and went black once more.

When she began to regain consciousness her body ached as if she hadn't moved in weeks. The sound of cracking wood echoed in the chambers. She opened her eyes and to her pleasure, they felt light. She was lying in a large bed in a darkroom illuminated by the fireplace. To her, it felt like she had been asleep for days. Had she? Using her arms to push herself upward, she looked around. Almost everything was made of oak wood. A large desk was in front, cluttered with novels whose titles made them seem of history. As she looked to her right, she saw a cloaked man seated in a chair beside her. He was looking back at her as if he'd been waiting.

"Where am I?" She asked in a low voice that was hard to make out over the snapping of wood. He looked at her curiously, lifting his head. All she saw was the unsettling grin he returned as a response.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood from the bed and noticed that someone had changed her clothing. She now wore a black tunic and thick pants. She walked up to the desk and ran her finger across the thick layer of dust once forgotten on the wooden surface. Particles began to swirl through the air making her feel like something was in her throat. 

She picked up the book that laid center of the cluttered space, but there wasn't a speck of neglect on it. It looked new almost as if it had only been in this world for a few days. There was no title on the front. As she opened it, she found the inside of the cover said from B. Daventine, yet the pages were not filled. The sight of the name made her snap the book shut.

How did this get here?

She placed the book back onto the desk as she picked up another that had been ignored for some time. As she lifted it, you could see a thick layer of dust surrounding the area of its original space. She wiped it off and read the cover. The Downfall has Risen by Semic Hirrow.

The man in the chair cleared his throat as he stood. "Well," He interrupted as it was clear she had become infatuated with her new surroundings. "I'm not sure, but maybe they'll tell us more at the summit that is coming. As for now, we have a meeting to attend." He walked behind her as he grabbed her arm and gestured her towards the doorway. As an instinct, she pulled away.

"What's your name?" She asked with curiosity as she examined him. His dark hair was long and messy as if it hadn't had any maintenance in weeks. His nose was large but yet well suited for his face. She didn't recognize him at all. A memory of a voice from the night she returned lingered in the back of her mind.

"Samuel, as for you?" She froze for a moment to think. If he had known who she was this would not be the conversation that they would be having. He'd summon the leaders to find how she had gotten out as well as how she returned through the main channel. And if She was out as well. But, she couldn't help from wondering how the leaders didn't know she was there. They have the technology to see where everyone was. Mistakes did happen on occasion.

"Celeste!" She responded with eagerness, as she avoided looking at him again. She noticed that the walls and the floor looked aged as they appeared worn down. "Where exactly am I?" She asked as she emphasized her words. He was useless for telling her whatever was going on, but she would be more comfortable having at least some form of information. She knew in general where she was, but had never been here in particular.

He raised his left arm, signaling around the room. "This is your home." He released a subtle smile while he spoke. "Only one of the members didn't make it, and then you showed up. You weren't exactly in the best state of mind when you were brought to us..." He trailed off into the memory. "They did verify that you were the missing member." He gave her a slight smile that exposed his right dimple. 

He began to make his way out through the door. "There is more that we need to sort through, which is why I came to you before the meeting. I had started to lose hope you'd ever wake up. We're late, but I figured to try giving you some extra time. Be a shame for us to start working on things and you to awake confused. Everyone will be glad to see you. It means less for us to discuss... even though it will still be quite some time."

At the exit of the bedroom, they entered the foyer. To the left of her and straight down the narrow hallway were 6 doors, and to the right of her, there was a staircase leading down into a lobby. "Because I am not already confused?" She responded. He released a small chuckle in which she returned.

As they made their way down, other people inside seem to look at them and nodded in approval. Some faces seemed familiar to her, but it couldn't be. They exited the building and stepped outside into a courtyard surrounded by a stone wall that circled them. It crawled with men and women wearing breastplates and gambesons. "I don't understand what's happening." She said to him as she looked around and examined everything.

"You sure know how to reword the same thing a dozen different ways, don't you?" She looked at him with empty eyes as she realized that he was right. She had been asking the same question with vagueness; it was clear that she knew more than he did. This place was unfamiliar to her and she was trying to find something to grasp on to so she didn't feel so lost. "We have left the castle. We are now walking." He narrowed his eyes at her and smiled at her the same way he had moments ago.

Celeste rolled her eyes at him. "I understand that!" She stated. "However, I don't understand exactly what's going on." A scent of mulch lingered in her nose as they made their way around the crowded area.

Samuel paused for a moment as if he were searching for the proper words to say. With a gentle grip, he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "No one knows what is happening. We have a meeting in a room called the grand chambers in the councilman's hall. That's where we are going now. But, the summit is a meeting of all leaders. They didn't say why or how they chose our positions in the allegiances. We know nothing for now. Afterward, I will set up a meeting and tell you all everything." He spoke in a way that made it seem more like he was trying to understand it himself.

"So you are our allegiance leader?" Celeste question as she ran her fingers through her short brown hair. He gave her a devilish smile and he pulled her forearm to continue walking. "So basically, you're my boss." She said it as a fact and not a question, as she raised her brows.

Samuel nudged at her shoulder. "I guess I am. Here we are." As they came across the stables, Celeste couldn't ignore the number of horses it held. "The Overo here is Majesty. I don't know why, but I looked at him and that's the first thing that came in mind." She continued to stand still and admire them. "You have to pick one for yourself." She turned her body away and begun studying each of them as an individual.

Once she had reached the center of the row, her eyes fell upon an Appaloosa horse. "Emerson?" The name immediately came to her as if it were a distant memory. The horse's eyes gleamed as Celeste placed her hand on Emerson's snout before she mounted her. She had felt something that she hadn't in a long time. Could it have been at ease? As she looked over, she found Samuel was already riding Majesty as they made their way out of the stables. She nudged Emerson to catch up.

As the horses paced, Celeste observed all the people and shops as they passed. Once they reached the gate they came to a halt and Samuel nodded his head. "Open the gate!" A man yelled to the people standing to its sides. As it opened it made a loud creak and you could hear the wood dragging against the dirt underneath. When they reached the outside, she turned her back to see it all at once. Banners hung from the sides of the wall of a python that was eating its tail.

This is not my home

At last, they took off into a full gallop. The warm air felt cold as they raced out into the open field. Mountains stood tall and the peaks became lost into the clouds. Forests crept, and you could hear the creatures speaking to them as if they were trying to warn them of something deep within. Celeste couldn't help but to admire it all, even though she had no clue where she was heading. As far as she knew, he was leading her to the butcher's block.

The silence was dragging, making it seem as if they rode for hours, but it had only been 20 minutes. The wind whipped through her hair as it blew behind her. Samuel's smile with engagement and his eyes filled with joy. It was obvious that he had a love for riding.

The sound of the horses' hooves on the soil was all they could hear. Overbeared, he looked at her. "Do you come here often?" They both let out a chuckle that broke the tension lingering in the air.

"Oh, you know. Only in my spare time." A dirt road appeared that cut through another grove of trees. As they took it, Celeste could see a stone building approaching. The flags and banners were of a continent to signify unity. She couldn't help but notice that there was a part of it was missing. It was intentional.

"Is this your home? Kinda bland if you ask me." Celeste said with a sarcastic tone as they began to slow down. The building was several stories high and made of old, white brick that had begun to chip away. From afar you couldn't tell, but vines and moss covered the walls.

He examined it with her as he responded. "No," He paused. "this is the councilman chambers." They made their way to the entrance as she noticed that there wasn't a stable for the horses to rest.

"What are we supposed to do with the horses?" She asked concerned. She had always been an advocate for living things that couldn't protect themselves. The idea of leaving them made her uneasy. It's been so long for her. She didn't know what to expect anymore.

While he dismounted Majesty, Samuel answered. "Someone will come for them, and when we are ready to leave we will summon the stable boy and he will bring them for us. They're around the back." She followed his lead and dismounted Emerson as well.

"I've been out the last couple days. Maybe, I should have stayed asleep. If I wouldn't have woke up, it's one less thing for you to deal with." She looked at him confused. "Why didn't anyone try waking me sooner?" 

"Trust me, we did try waking you. We even had healers come and look at you, but they all said you were fine and suffering from extreme exhaustion. Do you know what could have caused that?" he looked at her with weary eyes. She hadn't seen anyone look at her with concern in a long time.

"I was having issues before they brought me here and I wouldn't sleep. The only reason I ended up asleep is because they made me. I tried fighting it and I collapsed on the floor." She stopped for a moment as she thought back to that night. "Next thing I knew, I woke up laying in some room with a white floor but that's all I remember."

"That's all you remember?" He asked surprised. The look he was now giving her was a look she hadn't seen in years. His eyes were a crisp blue that seemed to have swirls of green inside of them as if it were trying to hide. It was the look that Michael had given her before he sent them into exile.

She shifted her gaze to the ground and started to drag her foot through the dirt. "Yes, why?" She asked with unease. 

"Because when you made your entrance, you made quite the entrance." He said while studying her face. "I will tell you what happened later on. However, as I said when I got you, we are already late." As they came to a large gate, Celeste couldn't help but think how glorious it looked. Not made of wood like the place she'd now call home, but of Steel. Sunlight reflected off of it and it made it hard for her to look at. She had to squint as it was almost blinding.

A young man in a brown cloak opened the gate for them. "Welcome, Lord Samuel and my lady." Upon entrance, Celeste noticed that they were in a small courtyard. "I'll go get these two settled in for you." The man took the horses' reigns and walked off. It had been smaller than it seemed to be from outside. A few small tables with chairs sat out for gatherings, but the courtyard itself couldn't hold more than 40 people at a time. They made away into an open Archway in the center and walked through.

Inside of the building it seemed smaller than when they had viewed it from outside. There were less than a hundred doors in the building. The architectural design of the spiral staircase seemed to be never-ending. She followed Samuel as he began his way up. After a while, her legs became heavy and her thighs had begun to burn.

"Do we have to walk all the way up?" She asked. It was clear she became winded from the two flights they'd made it up so far. She had been out of shape for a while now, but only moving from a bed to a chair hadn't helped. She didn't utilize her ability to go to the gym where she was, nor did she ever opt-in for taking walks outside. The only time she had left her room was to go see Dr. Crotell. Even then, it was a fight with the orderly's to get her to leave. 

"Only one more." He responded. You could hear from the shakiness in his voice that he had become winded himself. There weren't many floors, but the stairs went high and the steps were steep. "We are the room for Retribution." A sigh of exhaustion and relief released from her throat as she could see the entrance approaching.

As they entered the room there have been at least twenty other people there. "I resuscitated our Mystery Woman." Samuel let out with a little chuckle that almost everyone responded. Some of the people who didn't chime in glared at her and one look at her and curiosity.

Celeste shifted uncomfortably on her feet, as Samuel stood next to an empty chair. "You can sit here ." He pulled out the chair from the table located close to the door. She knew that he only offered it because the only seat left available was at the front of the room. It was quite clear it was meant for him.

"At least it's a quick escape..." Celeste muttered under her breath. The man seated next to her heard what she had said and gave her an amused smile. As someone who did not do well with confrontation, she had meant every word. 

"Let's begin!" He stated, throwing his hands into the air.

Let's begin indeed


	3. Chapter 3

Samuel took his seat. Installed on the wall behind him was a series of screens fluctuating in size. He opened the binder that faced him, pulling out some papers and shuffled them around, before lying his face in his hands for a moment. "First things first, let's go over the letter from King Charles. If you were one of the initial people brought here, you already went over this but I'd like to review once more as we have had 11 more people join us since then. After that, we will establish who is who and where they live. Afterward, we will go over any questions. Let's take a moment while we get everything situated." He started to talk to the man seated beside him. You could see the looks of frustration and inundate on both of their faces. They looked like they were arguing about something, but to this day no one knows what it was about. Samuel stood as he lifted a piece of parchment from the table and cleared his throat before he read out loud.

I'm sure you are all wondering what is going on, but I am unable to explain it all through a letter. We will review the needed information at a summit that will be upcoming after we get everyone back. For now, I would like to make sure you know the basics.

First and foremost, you are in Caster. Caster was brought up by our esteemed creators whom you will see periodically. 

Next, there are 4 kingdoms. Each kingdom has an envoy. Any issues, please request a seat in front of the council of your kingdom. The envoys are as follows: Lord Simon of the Oasis, Lord Antonio of the Icelands, Lord Frederick of Brozerock, and Lord Brendan of the Blood Islands. 

You are free to travel as you wish, but the Hollow mountains are forbidden and anyone caught there will face discipline. You have been warned. 

Connected to this letter is the leadership who you have pre-chosen.

I have also inserted a map of the outline of the kingdoms to mark its important landmarks; such as enchanted forests, mystical lakes, and treacherous caves. The maps are yours and yours alone. Do with them as you will. 

We do not associate with the ghouls, erlkings, draugrs, and many more. These are the most notable ones. If provoked, we will not get involved. 

There are shops in your fortresses for your basic needs. Shops are spread throughout the country for trading when searching for additional items. 

Compile a list of questions you or your alliance may have for the council. We will answer to the best of our abilities.

King Charles

Samuel took a seat once more and picked up a pencil. "We are going to break this down into more detail before we get into other matters, but any questions?" He asked. It was clear by his tone of voice this wasn't the first time he has had to do this.

A lady seated in the front sat up straight while she prepared her question. "Okay, but how were the rankings pre-chosen by us? I've been here for 3 days and I know no one has asked me about anything." She turned and looked around the room. Her eyes examined as if waiting for someone to back her. 

Samuel waited for a moment before he answered, expecting someone else to chime in. No one did. "We've been here before, we just cannot recollect it. Based on the evidence found in our castles it is clear. Notes we have inscribed but have no idea what for. The designs. Seeing faces we recognize, yet we can't pinpoint who someone is. Most importantly, some tohers from here know who we are." Many eyes grew wide around the room and some dropped their jaw in disbelief. Apparent, this was something that either was not discussed, or discussed within the first few days. "Before anyone asks, we do not know why we cannot remember."

Another voice disrupted the silence. A man's voice. "How did we get here?" Several nodded and muttered yeahs under there breath in agreeance to his question. "Why us to begin with? I don't know about you all, but this is not what I want. I have friends, a job, even a family!" His face began to turn a bright red as he yelled; the veins in his neck were prominent.

The man who sat next to Samuel interrupted. "We do not have an answer for you, but already have it on our list for King Charles. As well as a few other allegiances we have corresponded with so far." A smile crept on the edges of his lips and it was noticeable that he was proud of his response.

I know

Celeste decided she would play coy to go along with all this. "How many allegiances are there?" She couldn't care less. Assertive was not how she meant for the words to come out, however it didn't stop the words from sounding like sandpaper as the slid from her mouth.

The man she sat next to gave her a daring smile. She tried her best to not look at him and to hold down a smile in response, but couldn't help herself from glimpsing from the corner of her eye. Samuel spoke. "42, both small and large." No one had a reply for him. Many minds questioned how many each had. They had 22 in theirs. Was that considered big or small? Only time would tell.

The man next to him spoke next. "I think it's time we move on to the next order of business. Caster." He looked at Samuel as if he hoped for praise.

"Thank you, and thank you to Sabrina and Jacob, our sergeants. They both have a history of exploration out in the actual world and found many things that are not on the map. The Oasis holds a majority of the trading posts from what we have gathered so far. It's pretty much a grassland here with the exception to some forests. The Icelands are cold, hence its name. It has mountains that cut down the middle as well as a pass called Leviathan pass. We haven't seen one so we're unsure if there is one, however, we have seen some..." He trailed off for a split second while looked down towards the ground. "...unexpected things. Based on the letter written by King Charles, I wouldn't be surprised. Tread carefully if you are in that area. Next is Bronzerock. Very mountainous and arid. I would also like to state that it is crawling with scorpions. It's also pretty much a desert in places where there are no mountains. Last is the blood islands, which is a group of islands. It is the smallest, but the most populated of the kingdoms. As the Icelands, there is a place called Krakens creek. But again, we haven't seen one." Everyone looked around in incredulity.

There are darker things than the Leviathan and the Kraken that lurk

"As far as rankings, there are 3 higher-ups below me." Samuel continued, oblivious with everyone's sudden look of concern. "Deputy, general, and sergeant. My deputy is Cole." He motioned his hand to the man sat next to him. Cole released a dorky smirk as he raised his hand as he glimpsed around the room. "Generals are Alex and Celeste." He gestured towards her and the man next to her.

You've got to be kidding me

"And as previously stated, Sabrina and Jacob are our sergeants." He proceeded once more. He went to speak on but was interrupted.

"What do they do?" A woman seated near the front asked, tapping her fingers along the top of the table.

"Cole solidifies planning for our allegiance gatherings and is assisting me in preparation for the summit. And basically does all the grunt work for me, which I appreciate." Cole's eyes gleamed. For someone in his late 20s, it was easy for him to get excited. "Generals are general command. They also prepare the meetings before sending them to Cole as well as some miscellaneous items. Sergeants aid them and aid members with small things as highers are usually busy with planning. Expeditions, for instance."

It was Alex who spoke now. "Do tell what miscellaneous items I should have to deal with and why would I want to plan something I don't even want to attend to?" He tilted his head off to the side and gave Samuel a questioning glance.

"The things Cole and I do not have time for. Particularly, keeping our alliances strong." Samuel began.

It was now Celeste who spoke. "Then what do you do?" She asked. Every word of it was a true wonder of hers.

"Keep everything from falling apart. I can imagine if I don't do my job well it could end quite bad for us all." He kept a straight face as he answered her question. You could tell he took his position seriously.

"What if we don't want to be in this allegiance?" Alex asked again. Samuel raised his pencil and scribbled down in the binder in front of him as he shrugged his shoulders. It was evident that he was becoming annoyed.

"I will find out for you. I just know what I've been told so far, which is this letter. Let's get to know each other and then we will take an intermission. God knows how long we will be here." Multiple people sighed and some rolled there eyes. "I will start. My name is Samuel and I reside in the Icelands." A chain of speaking circled the room as everyone proclaimed who they were and where they stay. The Icelands also homed Andrew, Clarice, James, Annette, Eric, Jasper, and Harold. The Oasis homed Cole, Celeste, Emily, and Henry. Brozerock homed Alex, Chloe, Ryella, and Daren. And lastly, the Blood Islands homed Daniel, Peter, Olivia, Katherine, Jasmine, and Michael.

How is he alive

Dread crawled in Celeste's chest at the sight of him. News of his death was quick to progress through Caster. In an instant, she had begun to feel light-headed. It must have been clear as Alex rested his hand on her thigh and stared at her concerned and confused. She pushed his hand off of her and muttered she was fine, but it was a lie.

After the introductions were concluded, Samuel announced it was time for the break. Many got up and stretched as they pranced around. Some left the room. Others chatted amongst themselves. Celeste followed those who went out the door and made her way down the flights of stairs and back out of the archway that leads into the courtyard. She paced back and forth while rubbing her face and eyes in hopes that she was mistaken. 

Alex walked up from behind her and grabbed her shoulders. "Boo." He said jokingly, but it was enough to make her jerk. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. You weren't looking too good back there, so I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said with an apologetic tone.

"No!" She responded. "I just get a little claustrophobic and times and wanted some fresh air. The break couldn't have come at a greater time." It was a blatant lie. A breeze whirled its way through the courtyard and Celeste sighed as she released some of her tension. She could see Michael across the courtyard as he spoke to Ryella. She was interested in what they were discussing as both of them appeared overjoyed. She shifted her attention back to Alex. "So what's the deal with you? Where are you from?" She asked.

"Seattle. Not really much to know, though." He answered. "As for yourself?" He questioned her back as he studied her.

One thing she was never good at is making small talk. "Portland." Her response was mellow as her mind began to allow her to concentrate. She rubbed her temple as she awaited his reply.

"Ah, so you're a city girl!" He chimed in. He was not as harsh as he seemed inside during their meeting. With a small push onto his chest, she moved him back as she chuckled. "Oh, she even has spunk!" He shouted.

"Bold words for a Seattle man." They spoke for a few minutes to find neither had any existing family. Another shared fact is neither grew up in the place where they were staying. They didn't care to share any more personal information than that. "So is it true? About the scorpions?" She asked intrigued.

"I've seen some as big as a cat, and they're everywhere. I'm rather fascinated by them, I won't lie. I even-" The sound of clapping came from the archway. As they peered over, they found Cole standing in the entrance. He shouted that it was time to proceed with what remained of the meeting and turned his heels back into the building.

Everything will be okay

Everyone followed.


End file.
